101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Gruteley County
Gruteley County is a fictional district and the main setting of 101 Dalmatians: The Series. This county consists of a number of notable locations, such as the Dearly Farm, Gruteley Town, Topstown City, and Stiffle. History The county was likely established in the eighteenth century, what with the construction of "DeVil Ville." Judge Dimsdale de Vil ran the town with an iron fist before the curse of Hester Hen caused the town to disappear from the face of the earth. It is then likely that other settlers later arrived and built their own towns. Locations Within Gruteley The town of Gruteley itself, is where most of the notable community action is and takes place. In the main square, the Ma & Pa Market ("Market Mayhem"), the Gruteley Bank, the Hobby Lobby (which Roger attempts to write an advertising jingle for in "Lucky All Star"), "The Bookworm" book store, Dr. Pokaye Optician, "Cruella Cares" thrift store, and "Kid DeVil" toy store (as seen in "You Say It's Your Birthday"), a stitching store, a general store, a bakery, a butcher, a fish monger, and a salon. In the center of the square is a Statue, A tree and a Band Stand (which is crush by Cadpig's large Ice Ball in "Prophet and Loss"). Gruteley also has a down town district, which seems to have the Cruella Plex Movie Theatre, Pup N' Prim Pet Groomers, Capn' Buddy's Sea Food Restaurant (which Cadpig tries to liberate a Lobster named Lance from in "Lobster Tale"), a pie factory ("Close But No Cigar"), and a pound next to a junkyard ("Spot's Fairy God-Chicken"). Establishments like a stage theatre (The Big Dig) Pete Peterson's Pet Shop ("Lucky All Star"), a garden nursery ("On the Lamb") and a museum ("Jurassic Bark"), are also establish to be in Gruteley. Services like Captain Ahab's river cruises are also located in Gruteley. There is also a train station leading to Stiffle through Mt. Gruteley and a harbor which leads to Topstown. Topstown Topstown is shown to be an island city, very similar to New York. The city itself is where the Dearlys' residence is located before the Dearly Farm. One of the main points of the city is the House of DeVil, Cruella's fashion house. Located in the city too is a fashion academy and Topstown Plaza, known for its five star kitchen (both shown in "Two Faces of Anita"). In "You Say It's Your Birthday", Anita shops at the "Let's Celebrate" party store, and in the same street is a bakery and a Plug-In Cyber Cafe. The city also has a studio backlot, where the filming of Squeal of Fortune ("Two for the Show"), Cecil B. de Vil's Kanine Krunchies advertisement ("Prima Doggy"), Cruella's talk show, and the filming of "101 Dalmatians: The Series'' ''itself ("The Making of...") all exist. Stiffle Stiffle is mostly shown to have a mall, which makes its most notable appearance in "Mall Pups". Cruella, however, does shop for Valentine's Day gifts there when looking for who she thinks is her "secret admirer." The episode "Channels" also establishes that the state prison is located in Stiffle. Other Locations Gruteley County is also shown to have a mountain range, called "Mt. Gruteley" ("Snow Bounders"), which has a train line drive through it, leading to Stiffle ("No Train, No Gain"). The county also has a dog track which is run by Cruella, but it also serves as a location for dog shows. The county is known for two theme parks: one called "Two Flags Over Gruteley" (with a coaster called "The Lunch Chucker"), and the other "Cruella World" (which Cruella builds to cover up her illegal oil drilling operation). There is also a canoe rental ("Close But No Cigar"), a hospital ("Cupid Pups"), and multiple factories that are shown to be set up in the county. Category:Locations Category:Places